


“Ever So Softly”

by ginatoldmeso



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancer!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Winter, Woc!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: Scott finally gets to know Cassie’s dance teacher, and he couldn’t be happier about it.





	“Ever So Softly”

Cassie’s eyes lit up as she caught a glimpse of Scott in the crowd. “Daddy!”, she exclaimed, and she ran into his arms, her tutu fluttering in the air.

“Hey, peanut! You were amazing up there, a true ballerina”, he beamed, gesturing at the stage. His daughter had been practicing for weeks for the Christmas dance recital, and he couldn’t be more proud. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and he smirked. “Here, I got you something”.

An amused giggle erupted from her lips once she saw what he was handing her. Scott could see her silently mouth the words  _‘World’s Greatest Grandma’_  carved on the trophy. It was an inside joke between the two of them, and he knew that his daughter would’ve appreciated it more than a bunch of flowers.

Suddenly, Cassie’s grin became even wider and she started to energetically wave her hand at someone behind him. Scott turned, curious to find out who had gotten her attention. That’s when he saw  _her_.

A familiar woman was making her way towards them, a wide grin plastered on her face. The hems of her seafoam green dress sinuously danced around her, following the gentle swaying of her hips. The brightly coloured dress popped against the umber of her skin. Scott immediately recognized her as Cassie’s dance teacher. He had seen her from afar a couple times, whenever he went to get Cassie after her lessons, but they had never spoken before. However, he couldn’t deny that he felt fascinated with that woman.

“Let me guess… Mr. Lang, right?”, smiled the woman once she was close.

“Please, call me Scott”. She was shorter than him, he observed, and he was vaguely surprised. There was something so statuesque in her posture, he had just assumed she was taller.

“Cassie talks a lot about you”

Scott laughed awkwardly, shaking the hand she was offering. “Wow, I can’t imagine what you must think about me, then”. She winked in response.

“Dad, this is Miss Y/N. She’s the best dancer in the world”, stated Cassie without even blinking, and a heartfelt laugh left Y/N’s full lips.

“Thank you, Cassie, but I don’t think I deserve such a title”, she snorted. Then she smiled at Scott. “And please, feel free to call me Y/N”

“You sure I don’t have to call you ‘Miss’? I don’t mind, it kinda suits you”

Y/N smirked at his flirtatious smile, but she didn’t reply. “What did you think of our recital, _Mr. Lang_?”, she asked, clearly emphasizing the last two words. Scott chuckled.

“Oh, it was a hell of a show! These girls are amazing. I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised to see them become professional dancers”

Cassie smiled brightly, throwing her arms around her dad and squeezing him tightly.

Y/N nodded, looking at the girl with affection. “I couldn’t agree more”

“You must be very proud of them. You did an amazing job with all this”, commented Scott, vaguely gesturing towards the stage.

“I  _am_  proud, of course. But I can’t take the credit, it really was mostly the girls”

“Aw, come on. Don’t get all modest with me, you deserve a big part of the credit. You’re a fantastic dancer!”, blurted out Scott without thinking.

Y/N raised an eyebrow, amused. “Oh, really? And did you ever see me dance?”

He shrugged, smirking. “What I know is that my daughter loves your lessons. Plus, she said you’re the best teacher in the world and I trust her judgment”

Both Cassie and Y/N giggled. A half smile found its way on Scott’s lips as he noticed how Y/N’s whole face lit up every time she smiled. The way her round nose twitched was remarkably cute. The fairy lights and all the shiny Christmas decorations projected different shades of gold on her cheeks, and she looked absolutely stunning.

Scott was forced to snap out of his haze when Cassie pulled his hoodie to get his attention. “What, peanut?”

“Daddy, can Miss Y/N have dinner with us, tonight?”

Scott chuckled nervously, glancing at Y/N. “Peanut, I’m sure Miss Y/N has better things to do”

Y/N opened her mouth to speak, but the little girl was faster. “No, she doesn’t!”, frowned Cassie. “She said she always spends the night with her cat”

Y/N burst into laughter, while a subtle blush tinted her cheeks. “I guess I did say that, huh?”

Scott snorted, his brows knitted in amusement. “What is your cat called, Miss Y/N?”

“Bubbles”

It was Scott’s turn to laugh. “Well, if you and Bubbles have no plans for tonight, would like to join us?”, inquired Scott with a bright grin. “It’s pizza night”, he added, “But it’s negotiable. Cassie and I are very reasonable people”

“You don’t have to do this, you know”

“No, I know, but- you know, Cassie would love to have you with us and I…”, Scott started stumbling over his words. “Uhm, you know, we’d be happy if you came”

Y/N smirked at his nervous mutter. “Okay, then. Thank you for inviting me. And pizza sounds perfect”

He hadn’t even had the time to reply, because Cassie let out a gleeful screech.

*****

“Ouch!”, exclaimed Y/N as Scott’s stepped on her foot for what seemed to be the hundredth time. “Be careful, will ya?”. She was trying to sound annoyed but warm laughter bubbled in her chest and resonated through the small living room, mixing with Scott and Cassie’s giggles.

“What? I thought you liked my style!”

“Do I like your endless attempts at crippling me for good?”

“I bet you do, I’m irresistible”, said Scott with a wink, and she couldn’t hold in the laughter that erupted from her lips.

As promised, that evening the woman had knocked on his door at 7:00 sharp, holding a bottle of cheap wine and a box full of fragrant glazed doughnuts in her hands. Her poufy hair, which she usually wore pulled back when she danced, fell down in loose curls and she looked just as beautiful. She had stood on the doorstep for a moment, unsure of what to do, and she would’ve never imagined ending up like this.

Under Cassie’s watchful eye, Y/N was now attempting to teach Scott how to dance. Needless to say, he was failing miserably. Not that he wasn’t trying, he was giving it his best shot, but he kept getting himself distracted by the incredible woman in front of him. She was dazzling in every way possible. She was smart, caring, and strong. You could instinctively know that she wouldn’t have let anything get in her way. And what Scott admired the most was that she wasn’t scared to be herself.

Not to mention how breathtaking she looked while dancing. She looked deeply focused but at the same time, it was like her body moved of its own accord. Her toned muscles worked in perfect harmony, tensing under her skin as her feet moved ever so softly in tune with the melody. She looked so powerful and yet so weightless, an angel ripped from the sky.

“You were right, Peanut. She really is the best dancer in the world. I need to step up my game”

As Y/N shook her head at Scott antics, a lock of hair fell on her face. The way she scrunched her nose at the tickling was so endearing that Scott couldn’t stop himself from taking her in his arms and dragging her in what was supposed to be a romantic slow dance, which ended up being an odd and definitely awkward funky dance.

Cassie’s laugh was the loudest of them all, and Y/N couldn’t remember when was the last time she had felt so happy. All she had ever done was reaching for perfection. Every step had to be perfect, she felt as if she had to live her life in sync with the music. And now there she was, joking with one of her students and her dad, dancing out of step and badly singing along to old songs, not a care in the world… and the brightest happiness shone in her eyes.

All of a sudden, Cassie’s adorable giggles filled the air and Scott stopped moving, earning a confused glance from Y/N. In all response he chuckled, pointing to the forgotten mistletoe above their heads.

 

 


End file.
